Albus Potter and The Quarter Trials
by EF-5 Disaster
Summary: The Wizard tournament is back but this time there are four schools competing. Al's Aunt Hermione managed to get the students of Ilvermorny to compete for the title of Champion. But Albus Potter's life is about to change as he meets his soul mate during his final school year. He shares the love of story of him and his Wife's great romance.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. I only have an immense love for the story and world that has been created.

Rated M for future mature content.

Chapter One

The New School Year

Albus Severus Potter was enjoying a quite night at home. Until his twins Hazel and Desmond walked up to him. Followed by his other children Luke,14 and Samantha, 12.

"Dad? Can you tell us the story of how you and Mom met?" Desmond said. His eighteen year old son.

"Desmond you idiot. You forgot to ask Dad how they fell in love."

Albus chuckled at his twin's questions and felt like he should comply with their request. Since he feels his love story with his Wife is one worth telling.

"Why don't you four gather up on the couch and I will share with you the tale of how I met your Mother. But the way we feel in love is a story for the ages." He said smiling.

Nineteen Years Ago

September the first always meant a new year Hogwarts for Albus Potter. He had packed his trunk and was walking the platform of 9 ¾ with his parents and his two siblings James and Lily. His little sister was going into her fifth year while Albus was going into his final year. His brother James worked underneath his father as an Auror. He had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. The five Potters had run into his Uncle and his two cousins; Rose and Hugo. But his Aunt was missing.

"Where is Aunt Hermione?" Albus asked his Uncle.

"She is on Minister of Magic business. She wanted to see the lot of you off." Ron said chuckling.

It was time to now board the train to Hogwarts. Albus found the compartment where his best friend Scorpius sat. Rose, Lily, and Hugo joined them. All five of them super excited for the next year. Albus and Scorpius talked amongst themselves since they were the only Syltherins in the compartment. The train ride was much faster than Al had remembered, gone in a flash. He entered the Great Hall with his Best Friend. Then the ceremony of the Sorting Hat began.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts." The head Mistress spoke. The headmistress had been Minerva McGonagall. She was the head of Gryffindor House while his parents where at Hogwarts. But when she assumed the role of Head Mistress Neville Longbottom had taken the role of the head of Gryffindor House. Neville was the Herbology teacher and he was also his Godfather. "We have another exciting year ahead of us. Minister take it away you have the floor."

Al's Aunt stood on the platform in the room where the Professors sat. "Hello Hogwarts students. I am pleased to inform you that the ministry has agreed to host another TriWizard Tournament. But will no longer be called the TriWizard because we have expanded west to our sister school Ilvermorny. For the first time in millennia the great and small wizarding school had agreed to participate in the Quarter Trials. From this year on every twenty-five years one of the four schools would host the Trials. We will also be hosting schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons along with Ilvermorny. So please make them feel welcome." Hermione had spoken proudly. The Great Hall erupted in applause. The Minister had taken a seat allowing the visiting the schools to display their magical prowess.

The first school that had entered was Durmstrang. The collection of both male and female students flashed sparks of fire from their wands. Then took their seats where they could find them. Beauxbatons had been flasher the students sent birds and butterflies from their wands. Sending cheers through the Great Hall again.

The doors closed and then opened again in the Great Hall. Students dressed in muggle clothing walked into the Great Hall. The students had no wands present. But they started to form a painting in midair of all four schools respectfully. Then a blonde haired student broke from the tight and small formation. She moved her hands quickly making many different hand gestures. Creating the crests of the respective schools; each crest flew overhead the school it belonged too.

"Apparently according to my Father, Ilvermorny specializes in wand free magic. But that blonde chick is something else. She must be the schools shining star. Ilvermorny has four houses just like Hogwarts. But they are named after animals found in America. One house was even founded by a muggle. "Scorpius said to his best friend. Albus was staring at the stunning Brown Haired Student from Durmstrang. Albus realized that she was Viktor Krum's Daughter Victoria. He had meet her once before. This would be his year for love. The small but proud school of Ilvermorny students started to squeeze where they could find seats. The blonde girl took a seat next to Scorpius.

"Your tales have some truth to it. You mind if I sit here?" She said with an American Accent but the table members couldn't place what part of the United States where she was from. She grabbed a few pumpkin pasties and began to eat.

"Well…I" Scorpius said.

"Thanks." She said once she finished and swallowing her food. She then poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice.

"What's your name?" Scorpius asked.

"I am Autumn Lehmann. By the looks of it the both of you are Scorpius Malfoy and Alfred Potter" she said laughing.

"My name is Albus." Al retorted.

"I know I am just messing with you guys. Your parents are sort of famous in America."

"But it wasn't until many years into the second wizarding war that American Wizards helped with the battle." Albus said with a sharp tongue.

"Okay, I know when I am not wanted. Fuck you, Albus." Autumn got up from the table. Taking her cup with her and walking out of the Great Hall. Her headmaster followed behind her. There was a loud eruption sound in the hall before both women came back into the hall and she took a seat at the Hufflepuff table. She glared at him and then went to talking.

"Good job Squiby, you just pissed off one of the most powerful witches of our age." Jackson Smith said.

Albus gulped in fear looking in Autumn's direction who was laughing with the seventh year Hufflepuffs.

The feast was soon over. Albus waited to talk to Victoria.

"Hi Victoria, do you remember me?"

"Yes I do. You are Harry Potter's son. We met at the World Cup a few years ago." She said with a smile. "We should catch up soon."

Autumn passed scoffing at the both of them talking, her black boots scuffing the hall as she walked away.

"American's can be so feisty. They are a whole different breed." Victoria said with a heavy accent.

"Why don't you duel me then, I could blow off some steam." Autumn said as if she made a quick turn while hearing the conversation. This is the first time that Albus had noticed how pretty Autumn's aqua eyes vibrantly staring back at Victoria.

"I know when I am outmatched; I kindly decline your offer Autumn."

"Fucking pansy. Next time you throw shade in my direction we will have a problem. That goes for both of you love birds." The tall blonde then walked away her hair swishing with her steps.

Albus just hoped he wouldn't have to go to the same classes as the American Prodigy.


End file.
